What Might Have Been
by ShinyTogeticFTW
Summary: Ash pays a surprise visit to Misty, which prompts Misty to think about the fact that nothing ever came of her feelings for him back when they were traveling together. Songfic. Artist Little Texas.


**Disclaimer:** **I own every Pokémon game that has been released in the USA, but sadly I do not own any of the copyrights to the franchise. This fic is _canon-compliant_ , which means it does not directly contradict any aspect of canon.  
**

* * *

It had been another beautiful day at the Cerulean City Gym, and Misty was standing by the poolside, enjoying an evening cup of tea.

"Hello~?" a voice called. A familiar voice. One she'd never forget.

She was so shocked that she dropped her teacup. She never expected him to come back. She didn't even hear the sound of the porcelain shattering on the floor.

"Misty? It's me, Ash," he said as he approached her.

"Hello Ash." Misty tried to keep her voice steady as she rounded the pool to meet him. "How have you been?"

"Great! I traveled around the Sinnoh region, and then I went through Unova, and then after that I went all the way to the Kalos region! I met a whole bunch of new Pokémon, and had a ton of battles, too!"

Judging by his reaction, he didn't hear her nervousness. Then again, knowing him, that shouldn't be surprising; he always was pretty dense when it came to recognizing her feelings.

Ash continued, "What about you? I'll bet you meet all kinds of people and Pokémon, being a gym leader and all."

"Yeah, of course," Misty replied, bringing herself out of her reverie.

"You looked like you kind of spaced out for a minute there - almost like you didn't know me. You haven't forgotten, have you?"

"Mm-mm," she denied, shaking her head no. _Sure, I think about you now and then._ Misty forced a smile. _But it's been a long, long time._

"I still remember when I battled you for the Cascade Badge, almost like it was yesterday."

"I was so inexperienced back then," Misty confessed, "and so conflicted about what I wanted... Things are different now, though." _I've got a good life now, and I moved on._ "I'm happy."

"That's good, because I wanted to ask you something, and I really hope you'll say yes."

"Ash..." Misty dithered, wondering whether her heart would be able to take it if he started talking about they way they used to be. _So, when you cross my mind–_

"Can we have a rematch?"

Misty, wrong-footed, stammered, "What?"

Ash, puzzled, repeated, "Can we have a rematch?"

Misty sighed in relief, a genuine smile flickering over her face. _I try not to think about what might have been._ He hadn't changed at all. _'Cause that was then, and we have taken different roads._ "Of course, Ash. So? How many Pokémon should we each use?"

"Just one. I left my others with the Professor."

"That reminds me..." _We can't go back again._ "Where is Pikachu?" _There's no use giving in._

"He's being healed at the Pokémon Center; we were exploring that mysterious cave and he needed a rest. He'll be along any minute."

 _And there's no way to know what might have been._

"Pikapi!" Pikachu shouted as he ran up to Ash and then immediately jumped onto his shoulder. "Pikachupi!"

"There you are, buddy. We were just talking about you."

"Pika." His ear twitched.

"All good things," Misty assured him, which drew a smile from the Pokémon. _We could sit and talk about this all night long._

"You up for a battle now, Pikachu?" Ash asked him.

"Pi-ikachu!" Pikachu answered enthusiastically.

 _And wonder why we didn't last._ "Okay, shall we get started, then?" Misty offered, taking out a Poké Ball as she moved to one end of the pool and Ash went to the other. _Yes, they might be the best days we will ever know._ "Let's go, Azumarill!" she called out to her Pokémon. _But we will have to leave them in the past._

"Go for it, buddy!" Ash told Pikachu, prompting him to leap onto one of the floating platforms in the water.

 _So try not to think about what might have been._ "Use Bubblebeam, Azumarill!"

"Azu!" Azumarill acknowledged her command with a nod before blowing a thick stream of bubbles toward Pikachu.

"Jump and dodge it," Ash countered, "then use Electro Ball!"

"Pi," Pikachu complied.

 _'Cause that was then..._ "Hold firm and follow his movements!" Misty instructed. _...and we have taken different roads._

"Zu-u-u." Azumarill tilted her head back so the Bubblebeam arced into the air while Pikachu did a midair flip surrounded by electricity.

"Cha-a!" Pikachu cried out as the bubbles made contact just as he launched his own move, which hit Azumarill at the same time as Pikachu fell into the pool with a splash.

 _We can't go back again._

"Pikachu!" Ash called to him as he broke the surface. "You okay, buddy?"

 _There's no use giving in._

"Pika," Pikachu affirmed, swimming over to the nearest floating platform.

 _And there's no way to know..._ "Azumarill, Aqua Ring!" _...what might have been._

"A-a-azu," Azumarill hummed, glowing slightly as rings of water began floating around her.

"Alright, let's use Iron Tail!" Ash called out as soon as Pikachu had pulled himself out of the water.

 _That same old look in your eyes._ "Play Rough!" _Such a beautiful night._

Both Pokémon launched themselves at each other: Azumarill with her arms poised ready to fight, Pikachu spinning with his tail shining like steel. _I'm so tempted to stay._ As the Pokémon collided, it was clear that Pikachu had the advantage.

 _But too much time has gone by._ "That's enough," Misty said in a commanding voice. Both Pokémon fell back, landing on their feet on the platform beneath them. _We should just say goodbye._

"Pika?" Pikachu cocked his head to one side.

"Huh?" Ash echoed.

"We concede," Misty stated. _Then turn and walk away._

"Rill," Azumarill breathed in relief as she sat heavily.

"That was a good match, Ash, Pikachu," Misty commented. _And try not to think about what might have been._ "It's clear you two are just as strong as ever." _'Cause that was then._

"Uh... thanks," Ash offered uncertainly.

 _And we have taken different roads._ "Come on back, Azumarill. You did great." At that, Azumarill returned gratefully to her Poké Ball.

"Alright, Pikachu." Ash gestured for him to get back on his shoulder, to which Pikachu obliged.

"So, Ash," Misty began. _We can't go back again._ "If I know you, you'll be heading out again soon. Am I right?" _There's no use giving in._

"Yeah." Ash nodded. "My Mom's Mr. Mime won us a trip to the Alola region."

 _And there's no way to know what might have been._ "Wow, that sounds amazing. Have fun." _No, we'll never know..._ Misty waved as he left with a final farewell. _...what might have been._

* * *

 **A/N: This one gave me a bit of trouble, but I hope you like it.**

 **P.S. catspats31, if Misty's thoughts reflect the lyrics of the song, that's just a testament to how true-to-life country music can be. I'm sure if you were to ask the band how they felt about it they would okay it, which would counter the copyright issue, right?**


End file.
